1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring systems and, particularly, to a measuring system with a digital micrometer and a method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial production, it is often necessary to do a flatness degree measurement for a workpiece so as to ensure the dimension precision of the products. Manufacturers generally use a single micrometer or a three-dimensional measuring apparatus to measure the degree of flatness of the workpieces.
Although micrometers are light and handy, when a surveyor/inspector uses a single micrometer to measure the workpieces, the surveyor usually needs to read and record the parameters by hand, which make the measuring process time consuming. Also, man-made errors can easily be made when reading such measurements. In addition, the surveyor needs to determine whether the dimension of the workpiece is acceptable or not. As such, not only the work burden of the surveyor is increased, it also increases the time needed for the measuring process.
The three-dimensional measuring apparatus is generally large and complex, so that it tends to be hard to move. Therefore, the three-dimensional testing apparatus is suitable for placement in a laboratory to measure small quantities of samples, but it is not generally suitable for measuring products in large-scale production.
Therefore, a new measuring system is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.